


Forbidden Fruit

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancer Sherlock, Dancing, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Horny John, Horny Sherlock, Inappropriate Erections, John Talks Dirty, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sex, Temptation, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John only went to the club to have a few drinks alone but when he can not keep his eyes off of a certain curled-haired brunette, those plans suddenly change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ariana Grande's songs "Into You" and "Side to Side" are/was a huge inspiration for this fanfic.  
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

John sat on a stool at the bar in a gay club. Usually on Friday nights, John does not really like to go out because of all the hustle and bustle that happens on the weekends but he felt like he needed to get out of his apartment and try something new for once. He was with a couple of friends, so that helped a bit. As his friends were talking to a couple of men, John was not paying attention any of the conversation. His focus and attention was all on another man that was standing at the end of bar across from him. The Man was tall and slim. He had curly, dark brown hair, gorgeous cheekbones and was feminine. The outfit was showing a lot of skin tight in some places but his figured worked with it well. John could not keep his eyes of him. Not for one second. It was like he was under a spell but he did not want to be cured.

“My God, that man is so beautiful. ...I want him so badly.” John thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. John turned his head and looked at his friends.

“Hey, we are going to go dance for a bit with these two guys. You going to be okay?” One of the friends asked John.

“Yeah, I will. You both go have fun. I'll just stay here and drink for a bit.” John said. Both of his friends nodded and they left the bar and headed out on to the dance floor. John turned around and took a sip of his drink while listening to music that was playing. A minute later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. John looked up and his eyes widened. The man he was looking at a bit ago was standing _right next_ to him, smiling.

“Hello there.” He said to John. The Man had a deep voice but it was bit feminine, too. Not to mention that he was wearing a little bit of make up as well. John was so nervous and not sure what to exactly say to him.

“Sorry.” John said but then felt like an idiot. The Man was confused.

“Sorry about what?” The Man asked. John sighed.

“I did not mean to staring at you like some kind of creep.” John explained. The Man made a noise and made a gesture with his right hand.

“Oh, don't worry about that. I saw from the corner of my eye but I have had quite a few men stare at me, I am use to it and it really does not bother me much as it would other people. But to be honest, none of them were not as cute as you are.” The Man told him. John blushed and the Man giggled.

“By the way, what is your name, Adorable?” The Man asked. John noticed what he just called him but was not going to say anything about it.

“My name is John. And what is your name?” John replied.

“The name is Sherlock.” He told John.

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.” John said.

“Nice to meet you, too, John.” Sherlock said back to him. John let out a happy chuckle. Sherlock suddenly got an idea. Sherlock was very interested in this guy and wanted to get to know him a bit more.

“Hey, I know we've just met but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?” Sherlock asked. John gulped. The image of him dancing with Sherlock and in a certain way was turning him on. Maybe even a bit too much.

“I am not very good dancer and you might think I am weird.” John answered.

“Nonsense! I am weird, too, trust me. Plus, it's not about being a good dancer but it's about having fun and being yourself.” Sherlock told him. A small smile appeared across John's face.

“You know what, I would love to dance with you.” John said.

“Excellent! I'll go talk to the DJ and request a song if you would like.” Sherlock told him.

“Sure but request one that you like.” John said, feeling a bit excited about this. In more than one way, of course. Before Sherlock headed over to the booth, he felt like he needed to say one more thing to John.

“By the way, when I dance, depending on how I am feeling and the song...I tend to not hold back and can be a bit crazy. ...Are you okay with that?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, I'm okay with that. I want you to feel comfortable and not afraid. We are adults after all.” John replied. Sherlock smiled.

“Okay. Be right back in a few minutes.” Sherlock said then headed over to the DJ booth. Not even a few seconds later, his friends walked over to him, with a worried look on their faces.

“John, I think you should reconsider.” One of the friends told him.

“What are you talking about?” John asked. One of the friends sighed and shook their head.

“John, that guy who you just said you dance with...I would be _very_ careful.” The Friend said.

“Huh?” John piped up with a confused look on his face.

“He's a huge whore.” The other friend said. John groaned quietly to himself.

“So? And you know that I do not like when people say that. What people do with their bodies is their choice and it's _their_ body. I have no problem with that. Plus...is that actually true or is it one of those petty rumors?” John asked. The two friends quickly looked at each other and looked back at John.

“Well...it's a rumor.” One of the friends replied. John could not believe either of them at the moment. His friends do not usually believe in rumors and such and actually, he really didn't care.

“Look, I came here to have fun and that's what I'm going to do. If he is, so what? He's an adult, just all of us.” John said to them. Both of them sighed.

“Just be careful, please. We care about you. We really do and we just don't want to see you get hurt.” One of the friends said.

“I know but please, I will be okay. I promise you both.” John said back to them then smiled.

“Alright, John but remember, we have your back.” One of the Friends said then left as soon as Sherlock was walking back over to John.

“Everything okay?” Sherlock asked. John looked up at him. He felt better as soon as he heard Sherlock's voice.

“Welcome back! And yes, I am fine. Thanks.” John replied.

“You're welcome, cutie.” Sherlock said. John blushed again.

“You just called me “cutie”.” John said, feeling both shocked a bit surprised. Sherlock's eye widened and looked away, blushing.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to say it. I usually I am not like this but to be honest...” Sherlock back over at John, smiling and blushing himself.

“To be honest, I mean it. You are really cute.” Sherlock said. John felt like he was high but he has not done any drugs and such. It was because Sherlock was causing this and making his body feel this way and he was quite enjoying this feeling and Sherlock as well. Sherlock was feeling the same way as John was feeling about him. Neither of them was regretting it either.

“By the way, do we have to go up there now or do we wait? I am not totally sure how this works at this particular club.” John asked.

“Well, I did put in a request but there are a few people ahead of us so we do not have to go up there right now...unless you want to.” Sherlock explained.

“Oh okay. We can wait. How more requests are there ahead of yours?” John asked.

“Three.” Sherlock replied.

“We will wait then. Want to see next to me? I do not think my friends are going to be back over here for a bit any way.” John said. Sherlock nodded and sat next to John while they waited for the song to pop up. Sherlock also had a drink as well, having a great time with John. John's friends were secretly watching them, making sure nothing bad happened. As the third song was about to be over, Sherlock got up from the chair.

“Our song is about to come up. Come on, I know a place where we can dance in a more private setting and away from the crowd.” Sherlock said. John got up from the stool and Sherlock walked him farther in the back of the bar. John stood in front of Sherlock. By now, John was not nervous at all but excited.

“You ready?” Sherlock asked as the song was about to change in several seconds. John nodded. Suddenly, Ariana Grande's “Into You” came blasting through the speakers. Sherlock began to dance, shaking his body and moving his body to the beat of the song. John suddenly began moving his body as well. Not even fully a minute into the song, Sherlock and John were dancing and grinding against each other. The dance went from just having to very naughty in no time. Both of them were looking in each others' eyes, blushing. John's body felt like it was on fire but was not even attempting to put the flame out. Without a warning, Sherlock suddenly, kissed John quickly and then kept on dancing more. John's cock was throbbing inside of his jeans. He could not take it anymore. John wanted Sherlock and very badly. Sherlock was like a forbidden fruit and John just wanted to take a bite (and much more) of him. John kissed him back and then lightly bit Sherlock's bottom lip then both of them were panting and the blushing was now a more darker on their faces. When the song finished, John let go of Sherlock.

“I want you.” John piped up. Sherlock was a bit shocked. He knew what John meant

“I want you, too, John.” Sherlock said back. It was quite clear to them that they were not hesitant or nervous about what was going to happen. Like John said, both of them were adults after all. John heard a voice in his head, telling him about the rumor that his friends but John did not give a single fuck. John wanted him and he was going to do this.

“Lets go to my place.” Sherlock suggested. Sherlock only lived a block and around the corner away from the club. John nodded.

“Let me go find my friends that am leaving. I already paid for my drinks.” John said.

“I'll go wait outside.” Sherlock said then quickly headed outside. John walked over to the bar and grabbed his jacket as he texted his friends that he was leaving the club and heading out. When he was outside of the club. Sherlock was standing there, waiting for him. John walked up to him and then they both ran to Sherlock's house. When they arrived, they both stood on the front porch. All John could think about was fucking Sherlock. Suddenly, he lost his train of thought as he heard keys unlocked the front door.

“Are you sure you want this?” Sherlock asked. John kissed him then stopped, looking into his eyes.

“I am very sure. Do you live with any one else?” John replied with a serious tone in his voice.

“No, just me.” Sherlock said.

“Good.” John said back.

“I agree.” Sherlock said then unlocked the door and the two quickly went inside the house and Sherlock slammed the door in back of him and then locked it. John knew what he was about to get into but was not going to hold. John now had his chance to taste to have a taste of this "forbidden fruit" and not going to stop or hold back until he's completely satisfied.

 


End file.
